


Five Seconds

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, I feel so bad for Bucky, I love Sam and should honestly write a fic just for him, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, it has a happy ending tho, stucky angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Steve goes to return the infinity stones and Bucky is left alone with his thoughts.





	Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Stucky fic for anyone like me who was upset with endgame’s ending. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! This is my first fic so go easy on me p l e a s e.

“Are you ready?”

Banner’s question hung in the air as Bucky gazed at Steve. Steve nodded at Banner before turning to Bucky, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“I’m gonna miss you Buck.”

Bucky smiled back, but it lacked any form of happiness that smiles usually possess. “I won’t even notice that you’re gone.”

Steve wrapped him in a hug, a hug that was over all too soon for both of them. “Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.”

“How can I?” replied Bucky. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

To a passing onlooker their words might seem like a sweet yet rather meaningless sentiment. But to the two men it was a reminder of their past life. Before they had lost one another. Before all the wars. Before all of the pain and grief that comes from losing the one closest to you over and over again.

Steve stepped away from Bucky and entered the time machine. He saluted Sam before nodding again at Banner.  
“Whenever you’re ready.”

The doctor pressed several buttons and gave Steve a thumbs up.

“On three,” he said, “one.”

Steve and Bucky locked eyes.

“Two.”

Steve saw the faint beginnings of tears, and Bucky saw a sadness in Steve’s eyes that he had only seen thrice before.

“Three!”

Banner pulled a lever and Steve disappeared.

“He should be back in five seconds,” he said.

As Banner began counting Bucky turned away from the machine. He hoped to see Steve in five seconds time, but how long would it seem for Steve? The sadness in Steve’s eyes, it was the expression he wore whenever he knew that he would lose Bucky.

Bucky could dimly hear Banner counting in the background.

“One.”

Those five seconds were the most agonising in Bucky’s entire life. They were worse than all the years of torture that he had endured. Worse than being brainwashed and transformed into a killing machine. Worse than having his arm brutally mangled and ripped off. Losing Steve was worse than the most excruciating pain that Bucky had ever endured.

“Two.”

Bucky remembered taking Steve to the Coney Island fair. How they had laughed together at complete nonsense and things that no one else would find funny, but they laughed because they had each other.

“Three.”

Steve used to tease Bucky about trying so hard to impress a girl at the fair, but it wasn’t the girl who Bucky was trying to impress.

“Four.”

That night, as they were riding home from the fair, Bucky had given into his feelings. He remembered leaning forwards and brushing his lips against Steve’s. Both of them had been surprised, yet had enjoyed the feeling. Steve returned the kiss and Bucky felt as if he was floating on clouds of happiness. 

They had enjoyed secret stolen moments together, yet had never actually been in a relationship. Until Bucky was healed in Wakanda. Those had been the happiest months of his life. Steve would come and visit and bring with him hope of a future together. But now that would all be changed.

“Five!”

Banner pulled the lever that would bring Steve back, but the machine stayed empty.

“Where is he?” demanded Sam.

“I don’t know,” said Banner, “I’m working on it.”

“Well work faster then!”

Bucky slowly turned away from the machine. He had known that this would happen. He should never have allowed himself to hope any different. Steve loved Peggy and would do anything to be with her. Bucky had allowed himself to think that Steve cared for him, but he now saw that he would always love Peggy.

A zap echoed behind him and Bucky whirled around. There, in the machine, stood Steve. He was battered up, and had several new scars, but he was still the same old Steve. Bucky’s Steve.

He grinned at Bucky. “Hey Buck.”

Bucky felt his heart flutter at Steve’s words. He hesitantly stepped forward, before rushing at Steve. Steve enveloped him in a hug that lasted more than long enough for both of then. When Bucky finally released his arms he gazed into Steve’s soft blue eyes. 

“Till the end of the line?” He asked.

“Till the end of the line.”

Steve bent his head down and kissed Bucky. Bucky’s whole body melted into Steve’s. He savoured every second of the sweetest kiss that he had ever experienced in his whole life.

“Took you two long enough,” laughed Sam.

That finally broke them apart. 

“Well,” said Steve, “we have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
